Alvorecer em Vermelho
by Rafael S. Dias
Summary: O Último e derradeiro teste de Milo, sagrado cavaleiro de escorpião. Short-fic de apenas um capitulo


ALVORECER EM VERMELHO

Em algum na Ilha de Milos, Grécia, vemos um jovem de cabelos azuis treinando. Embora ele tenha a ambição e dedicação de um homem feito ele não aparenta ter mais de 12 anos. Sabemos que seu nome é Milo e que seu sonho e se tornar um lendário cavaleiro de ouro. Vagarosamente um homem se aproxima do jovem em treinamento, os cabelos longos e brancos junto com seu porte e altura avantajados refletem a sua idade, fazem 40 anos que ele se tornou Kreigen, sagrado cavaleiro de escorpião...

Vendo o jovem Milo treinar, Kreigen se lembrou da época em que ele treinava. A mesma impulsividade, a mesma fúria incontida, o mesmo desejo de mudar de mundo. Kreigen olhou Milo uma última vez, e sorriu. Seus sentimentos eram muito maiores do que o de um mestre e um aprendiz, Milo era, ás vezes, como o filho que Kreigen nunca teve... voltado de seus devaneios lembrou q iria dar um treino para Milo, o último e derrradeiro treino

- Continuou o treino sem mim, Milo?

- Sim mestre! Você sabe como eu treino até altas horas da noite!

- Parabéns Milo, estive observando e você executou um excelente golpe...

- Animado, Milo resolveu interromper - Nada como a infalível mira de Milo, futuro cavaleiro de escorpião!!!

- ...pena que você descuidou um pouco da sua guarda. Numa luta o seu adversário poderia facilmente acertar seu coração... – Continuo seu mestre, escondendo um sorriso.

- Bem, se eu o acertasse com a Antares ele não teria tempo pra isso, não é mesmo mestre?

- É verdade Milo, mas isso não é desculpa

- Ah mestre. É que eu...

E Milo começou a usar uma série de argumentos... que ele isso, que ele aquilo, que numa luta bastaria ele usar a velocidade da luz que ele conseguiria atacar um inimigo, e isso duas vezes, antes mesmo que o adversário piscasse. Milo é rápido é verdade, mas isso são exageros típicos de um garoto na flor da idade e com o sonho de ser cavaleiro na cabeça...

- Muito bem Milo, vamos começar. Só que as coisas vão mudar hoje...

- Finalmente vamos para a Cova dos Escorpiões??????

- Não Milo, ainda não. Vamos ter treino hoje, só que ele vai ser diferente. Primeiramente, você nunca se perguntou porque eu estou aqui, treinando você e não no santuário, defendendo a sagrada casa de escorpião?

- Bem, na verdade já...

- Preste atenção então, vou lhe contar uma história... uma história sobre o primeiro cavaleiro de escorpião...

_"A muito tempo atrás, antes mesmos das antigas guerras mitológicas, Ares iniciou uma guerra de conquista, espalhando sangue e terror pelo santuário e pelo mundo. A única maneira de impedi-lo era enfrentá-lo em seus próprios domínios e somente todos os cavaleiros de Athena seriam capazes destruir de lendário exército de Ares. Athena então reuniu seus guerreiros e ordenou um ataque a Ares. Os cavaleiros obviamente se recusaram a deixa-lá sozinha, o risco de um ataque-surpresa era muito grande. Sendo assim um guerreiro se ofereceu para ficar sozinho e defender a Deusa, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida, e seu nome era Lidius, cavaleiro de escorpião_

_Mesmo contra a vontade os outros guerreiros aceitaram. Por mais insano que parecesse eles precisavam de força total para invadir a fortaleza de Ares. Eles lutaram bravamente, é verdade, mas, infelizmente, foram enganados... Ares deixou os seus guerreiros na fortaleza para lutarem com os guerreiros de Athena e se dirigiu, sozinho, até o santuário..._

_O único obstáculo para Ares era Lidius. Já na sala do mestre Lidius tentava, inutilmente deter a vontade de um Deus. Depois de muito esforço e com a ajuda do cosmo de Athena ele conseguiu disparar as 14 agulhas escarlates, uma a uma, no corpo e, principalmente, na alma de Ares, imobilizando-lhe temporariamente. Não havia escolha, havia apenas uma oportunidade, uma única chance de vitória. Lidius concentrou todo o seu poder, explodiu todo o seu cosmo em um minúsculo e infinitesimal ponto, mirando direto no coração de Ares..._

_E ele acertou... Reza a lenda que nesse dia pela primeira vez uma estrela brilhou com seu vermelho-vivo no centro da constelação de escorpião. A estrela e o golpe ficaram conhecidos como Anti-Ares ou Antares, a arma que um dia sobrepujou um Deus._

_Um misto de extase e terror tomou conta de Athena. Confiava em seus guerreiros, sabia que Lidius jamais atacaria um inocente. Mas ainda assim ele era um homem, mortal, e a Antares uma técnica, como qualquer outra. Lidius teriam discípulos, discípulos esses que teriam outros discípulos... Ela então declarou que a técnica conhecida como Antares só poderia ser usada por aqueles que sejam os predestinados a constelação de escorpião, o que implica dizer que somente um cavaleiro por geração terá a permissão de usar o golpe, uma vez que não houve e nunca haverá, dois guerreiros regidos pela mesma constelação."_

_- _Caraca, quer dizer que a Antares pode matar um Deus...

Eu já lhe disse Milo, o que determina o poder de um cavaleiro são suas motivações e o quanto ele pode explodir seu cosmo, não apenas as técnicas que ele usa...

- Mestre, porque você decidiu me contar tudo isso justo hoje?

- Porque hoje é seu último treino Milo.

- Ma-mas e essa história que somente um cavaleiro tem a permissão de usar a Antares? Isso quer dizer...

- Isso mesmo Milo, parece que você finalmente está entendendo. Para provar que você está apto para se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro você vai ter que me matar..

Pude perceber o terror se espalhando pelo rosto dele. Por mais forte e poderoso que Milo fosse ele ainda era uma criança. Este ritual de passagem era cruel, mas é o ritual de todos os cavaleiros de escorpião tiveram que passar. Os sentimentos e paixões pessoais de um guerreiro devem estar abaixo do senso de justiça e do dever de salvar Athena, do dever de garantir a paz no mundo.

A hesitação tomou conta dele. Lembro que agi exatamente da mesma forma. Comecei a ataca-lo levemente com golpes físicos, os quais ele apenas defendia ou esquivava. Por mais que eu seja leal a Athena era inegável admitir que o ar a nossa volta ganhava cada vez um tom de despidida o que também me fazia hesitar as vezes...

Milo não me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Me pergunta se ele estava chorando. Assim como eu fizera um dia ele se recusava a atacar. A situação chegou a um impasse e só havia uma maneira de prosseguir

- Muito bem Milo, prepare-se para as agulhas escalartes!

As 14 agulhas o acertaram em cheio. Pela primeira vez ele contra-atacou, aplicando uma restrição em mim, a qual eu consegui escapar facilmente

- É só isso que você consegue fazer Milo? E as técnicas que eu lhe ensinei?

- Eu não vou te atacar Mestre, eu não posso te atacar!!!! Você é como um pai pra mim e isso não é justo!!!!!

- Quem disse que o mundo é justo, pretenso cavaleiro de escorpião? Um guerreiro deve saber sobrepujar seus sentimentos em nome de Athena e do ideal de manter a paz em todo o mundo!

Aquelas palavras mexeram comigo. Ele me considerava um pai... Eu parei e esperei Milo tomar uma decisão. Ele precisa me atacar. Vamos Milo, vamos, me ataque... mas ele não me atacou. Percebi então que talvez este não fosse o destino dele. Por trás do jeito onipresente e dominador, ele sempre preferiu acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Um mundo cheio de mortes e sangue talvez fosse muito para ele, um mundo tão diferente do seu maravilhoso mundo cheio de aventuras e descobertas como aprendiz de cavaleiro...

- Vá embora Milo. Você não é, e nunca será um guerreiro de escorpião. Pouparei sua vida se sair agora da Ilha de Milos!

Eu deveria matá-lo, sabia que devia, mas não podia. Ele era apenas uma criança, uma criança cheia de poderes mas ainda sim uma criança, e eu ainda poderia treinar outro guerreiro de escorpião. Olhando uma última vez para aquele garoto, que parecia perplexo com as minhas palavras, virei-lhe as costas e comecei a ir embora... Uma voz gritou atras de mim...

- Vire-se. Eu nunca atacaria um homem pelas costas!!!

E eu me virei... E instantaneamente senti o impacto das 14 agulhas escalartes... Você conseguiu Milo, e as 14 agulhas de uma vez só, estou orgulhoso... Cai ao chão com um baque surdo. A dor das agulhas se espalhava lentamente pelo meu corpo, entorpecendo meus sentidos e mesmo assim meus pensamentos ainda estavam em Milo, que respirava ruidosamente, arfava. Parecia ao mesmo tempo incrédulo e determinado. Um irônico alvorecer em vermelho, num vermelho tão vivo quanto a Antares, completava a cena. Nós dois sabíamos que só havia uma coisa a fazer...

- Muito bem Milo, o meu medalhão será o sinal. Assim que ele tocar o solo nos dois atacaremos

E eu joguei o medalhão para cima, o mais alto que eu pude...

Segundos antes, pensamentos cada vez mais erráticos e confusos passavam pela cabeça do jovem Milo

Eu ainda não acreditava que eu tinha atacado meu Mestre. Tudo acontecia num sucessão de eventos. Treino-Mestre-Lidius-Batalha. Mas quando eu o ataquei percebi orgulho na sua face. Porque ele queria que eu o atacasse? Porque será que ele fazia isso? O que o fazia abdicar da própia vida? Por que, por que, por que? E como um raio a resposta veio até a minha mente... era Athena. Sua lealdade e seu amor por Athena. Então era isso que era ser um cavaleiro? Abdicar de tudo, mas tudo mesmo, em nome de um ideal? Se entregar de corpo e alma para fazer o que é certo? As perguntas ia e vinha na minha cabeça rapidamente...

Eu ainda estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando ele jogou o medalhão pra cima, mas pude perceber que este era mais um teste, um último teste... ele queria que eu desviasse meu olhar e acompanhasse a trajetória do medalhão, mas eu não precisava. Tudo que eu precisava era ouvir o medalhão bater no chão e focar todo o meu cosmo, concentrar todo o meu poder num único e infinitesimal ponto...

Nos milésimos de segundo que antecederam o golpe, pude jurar que vi um sorriso em sua face... sorriso este que rapidamente se transformou num rosto de agonia e dor, característico da Antares... –

Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kreigen gritou.. com toda força de seus pulmões

- Mestre!!!!

- Vo-você conseguiu Milo, estou orgulhoso...

- Mestre eu.. eu não sei.. não tenho certeza.. eu só.. eu só...

- Shhh, não chore filho. Vo-você fez o que era para ser fe-feito

- Filho???

- Is-so mesmo Milo. Você foi muito mais que um pupilo para mim. Pude vê-lo crescer, amadurecer... Lembro dia em que nos vi-vimos pela primeira vez... naquele instante percebi que você era o novo guerreiro de escorpião.. eu tive certeza... Agora ouça com a-atenção. Lembra-se da cova dos escorpiões? O único local que eu o proibi terminantemente de ir?

- Sim Mestre

- Foi por uma boa razão, aquilo não é um simples vale Milo... é um cemitério. Desde os tempos mitológicos é lá que descansam os corpos de todos os cavaleiros que já tiveram a honra de vestir a armadura de escorpião. Leve-me até lá e me enterre ao lado do meu me-mestre, Deberick de escorpião

- Cla-claro que sim mestre!

- Milo, Agora vo-você é o novo cavaleiro de escorpião Milo. Terá que se sacrificar, dar a sua vida em nome de Athena. Lutar, sempre, pelo que é certo... prometa que vai fazer isso Milo, prometa...

- Eu prometo Mestre, e este será meu juramento enquanto eu for cavaleiro de Athena.

E ele se permitiu um último sorriso... quando o braço dele pendeu no ar eu tive certeza, ele havia morrido, nos meus braços, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Antes que eu pudesse chorar, gritar, ou fazer qualquer coisa uma ofuscante luz dourada atingiu o solo da Ilha de Milos. Durante alguns segundos eu tive a visão da armadura de ouro de escorpião, montada em todo o seu esplendor e glória, antes que ela se separasse e viesse com tudo para cima do meu corpo. Como uma tatuagem, marcando a ferro e fogo meu corpo, meus sonhos e, principalmente, minha alma.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi estranhar o peso da armadura, ela era muito mais pesada do que eu imaginava. Mesmo nesse instante em que as lágrimas ainda mareavam meus olhos, eu olhava o sol que acabará de nascer. Percebia que havia amadurecido nessas últimas horas, antes eu era um garoto, mas agora eu era Milo, sagrado cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, na sala do mestre, Shion sorria, como a muito tempo não fazia. "Bem-vindo de volta ao lar, escorpião"


End file.
